Zanzibar (Barghash bin Said)
Zanzibar led by Barghash bin Said is a custom civilization by Senshi, with contributions from Chrisy15, TopHatPaladin, Grant and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Zanzibar with Quelimane. Overview 'Zanzibar' The Sultanate of Zanzibar was a trade empire centered on the eponymous island, which dominated the Swahili Coast in the nineteenth century. The island of Zanzibar (now part of Tanzania) became a possession of the south Arabian state of Muscat and Oman in the late 17th century; Said bin Sultan, who created a flourishing commercial empire along the East African coast, made it his capital in 1832. In 1861 Zanzibar was separated from Muscat and Oman and became an independent Sultanate, which controlled the vast African domains acquired by Said as well as lucrative trade in slaves and ivory. However, most of Zanzibar’s territory on the African mainland was later divided between Great Britain and Germany, restricting the Sultanate's economic control of East Africa. In 1890 the British proclaimed a protectorate over Zanzibar itself, which endured for several decades. During this period the Sultan’s authority was reduced and the slave trade curtailed. Barghash bin Said Barghash bin Said was Sultan of Zanzibar from 1870 to 1888 - a shrewd and ambitious ruler, who, for most of his reign, looked to Britain for protection and assistance but eventually saw his domains divided between Germany and his former protector. Although not the first heir to the throne of his father, Said bin Sultan, Barghash had made plans to seize the throne at his father’s death in 1856; he was, however, forestalled by the rightful heir, his brother Majid; and spent two years in exile in Bombay. Shortly after Barghash came to power, his longtime friend John Kirk became British consul. Kirk, a strong advocate of British support of Zanzibar, forced Barghash to sign an antislavery treaty in 1873 and two further proclamations in 1876 to close additional slave-trade loopholes. The British government (despite Kirk’s recommendations) was not prepared to support actively the extension of Barghash’s authority in the interior, but British pressure did discourage Egyptian expansion along the East African coast in 1875. 'Dawn of Man' "Peace be upon you, cunning Barghash bin Said, great Sultan of Zanzibar! In your time, Zanzibar dominated the lucrative trade of the Swahili Coast, and you ruled proudly over an empire stretching from Mozambique to Mogadishu. Under your guiding hand, Zanzibar was transformed into a vast and modern city: where once there were mere dusty paths and stone houses there now stood roads, parks, hospitals and public baths, not to mention the grand and opulent you built for the empire's administration. You also proved adept in matters of diplomacy, able to subdue and dissuade the vile colonial powers aiming to force Zanzibar into their sphere. Truly, only you were deserving of the title of Sultan! Oh great Sultan, you would be the last to have true independence from the European powers. Shortly after your death your empire's mainland possessions were stripped away, and your once great Sultanate was reduced to a single island. But the time has come for you to return! Will you lead Zanzibar into a new era of modernisation and prosperity? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome, my friend! This is the great Sultanate of Zanzibar, and I am its great Sultan. I very much hope you're here to trade." Defeat: "What did you want? Gold? Spices? There were far, far easier ways to get your hands on them." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''Senshi'': Design, Code, Art (Civ Icon & Alpha, Map), Text *''Chrisy15'': Lua *''TopHatPaladin'': Art (Leaderscene and Icon) *''Grant'': Art (Jahazi Icon) *''DarthKyofu'': Art (Bandari Icon, Civ Colours) Category:All Civilizations Category:Senshidenshi Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders